


The Rosy Hours

by WarpSpeed



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eliott POV, Eliott likes to tease, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hickeys, Literally there isn't a plot, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Tickle Fights, after season 3 but otherwise no timeline, consistent grammar? qui ça?, dont even ask lol, eliott is so in love, elu - Freeform, im a whore for established relationship, just a tiny bit spicy, monsters inc - Freeform, only a little, soft!lucas, y’all mind if i-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpSpeed/pseuds/WarpSpeed
Summary: Lucas murmurs something but there's no way of telling what it was at this point. His input systems feel stuffed with clouds...but sugary sweet. Happy clouds.Like cotton candy. Pink like Lucas’ lips. Like his gums, like his tongue. They're draped in a wispy, sticky blanket of pink cotton candy. There’s sure to be sugar crystals dissolving where Lucas has licked away at it near his neck.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 19
Kudos: 178





	The Rosy Hours

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! 
> 
> ive been wanting to write elu for so long, and ive tried but never got to actually publishing them. this is the first! hopefully in the future ill write more bc i love them so much 🥺🥺 anyway: have some soft, lovey-dovey boyfriends!

Eliott is toeing the fine line between utter sated bliss and volatile voracity. 

He’s lying spread-eagle on the bed with Lucas buried in that sacred spot between his ear, jaw, and collarbones. 

Whatever brains he’d had have trickled out his ears, absorbed by the sheets a long while ago. Lucas - ever so gracious - must've stoppered them up at some point because Eliott can still comprehend exactly four things:

One: the throbbing in his neck where Lucas's surely mutilated it.

Two: there's saliva cooling into a sticky mess against the skin of his neck.

Three: the soothing weight of a leg thrown over his hips and an arm across his torso.

And four: the delicate strands of Lucas’ floppy hair tickling at his skin.

Lucas, plastered to his side and halfway on top of him, has reduced him to a mouth breather. If it were any other situation, he'd be grossed out by the sounds that’ve been puncturing the thick air over the past hour. 

But here and now, skin sticking where they press together, nothing sounds better. 

Shallow breaths, soft hums, the wet smack of lips and tongue, choked swallows. It’s impossible to do anything but lie there, shaking, skin on fire.

Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas. 

He can see that name gliding through the space above him in five different fonts and colors and feelings.

Lucas is examining his work, probing at what must be his eight-hundredth hickey. His fingers thumbing, pushing at the raw skin. It hurts, but more importantly: it’s good.  _ So good. _

A finger catches on an especially vulnerable spot, and in one fell swoop his lungs are robbed of air. His nerves are burning.

He’s in paradise. One with Lucas by his side and absolutely no worries; nothing harmful or sad lives here. It isn’t allowed. Just Lucas, Eliott, and the love they share there to build the world around them. 

And what a beautiful world it is: soft and bright, sunshine and clouds, pink and gold.

It's almost too much, but absolutely nothing to complain about. How could he even think to complain when the world is tinted pink around them. Raspberry lemonade pink. Raspberry like Lucas’ mouth. 

That scalding mouth is back, this time trailing across his left clavicle. 

"Lucas," he whines, a little embarrassed by the uncontrolled twitches shooting through him.

Soft baby snorts - god, Eliott lives for those - tumble from Lucas. 

Lucas’ hot breaths catch on the cold, saliva slick shell of his ear.

Too often, he’d make a fool of himself just to hear that beautiful laughter - do anything for it, really - but he’s pretty distracted.

Lucas murmurs something but there's no way of telling what it was at this point. His input systems feel stuffed with clouds...but sugary sweet. Happy clouds.

Like cotton candy. Pink like Lucas’ lips. Like his gums, like his tongue. They're draped in a wispy, sticky blanket of pink cotton candy. There’s sure to be sugar crystals dissolving where Lucas has licked away at it near his neck.

A sharp nip at the thin skin of his jaw draws him out of the depths of candy land.

“Hey stupid-head.”

“Yeah?” He smiles at the ceiling, paying attention but just way too comfortable to move. Lucas laughs, this one evocative of fairies and bells and glitter.

“Where’d you go?” 

He only hums, content in every possible way. Lucas will have to understand.

The leg across his hips slides farther over and tangles with his right one. Lucas settles in, face smooshed into Eliott's chest. Something pools low in his gut, lying in this position. Lucas mutters into his chest, completely unintelligible.

Eliott is more aware, more awake now, “Hmm?" 

He looks down when it’s clear Lucas won't be repeating it. "Oh...I know, right? Love that show. It’s so underrat--” 

Rolling his eyes, but with a lazy smile, “I  _ said _ ‘tell me something.’” 

Anything to keep that smile on his face. Eliott goes on. “Tell you what, though?” 

“I don’t know. Just something,” he replies, so obviously failing at playing annoyed. Lucas more often than not will try feigning cool indifference to cover up that he flusters easily. And somehow he thinks he's convincing. It’s the exact opposite, but Eliott would never tell. He intends to keep it that way. It's too amusing to see how long Lucas can maintain the act until he breaks. Maybe that's selfish of him, but who can blame him when it's that cute?

“You remind me of Boo,” Eliott says after a minute, watching as Lucas’ face pinches in confusion.

“Boo?” 

He completely adores how expressive he is in every aspect of life. He’s so shamelessly himself (even when he's trying to - badly - cover it up) it’s addicting to be around. It makes Eliott want to open up a little more, feel just as  _ loudly _ as Lucas. 

He shifts to circle his arm around Lucas’ waist, though he can’t physically hold him any closer. He settles for merely holding him tighter, feels every inch of where they’re pressed together. 

Days like this add ten years to his lifespan.

“What the hell is a Boo?” That links his train of thought back together.

“You’re like Boo from Monsters, Inc.,” Eliott squeezes him.

“What’s Monsters-”

What?

His hand flies to clutch an invisible pearl necklace, gasping. “Lucas! How could you?”

A wide, toothy grin spreads over Lucas’ face and he looks away, probably embarrassed he couldn't stop it. It sends Eliott's heart whirling. No matter how determined Lucas is to fight his big vulnerable smiles to the death, he loses. 

Eliott’s always been a pacifist anyway. 

Lucas’ smiles charge Eliott like a battery, reset everything within him to one hundred percent. 

He’s still fighting it as he laughs out, “What?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Monsters, Inc.! Don’t say it!” He shakes Lucas like a lunatic, both of them giggling. His throat is starting to hurt but he couldn't care less.

Lucas struggles to get the words out through his laughs, “Whe- Eli, when would I have even seen that?” He makes a face; what does Lucas mean? Monsters, Inc. was his childhood. He starts to reach for his phone on the bedside table to search the film up but stops. They haven’t touched anything but each other since they first fell into bed together hours ago. Even the reward of teasing Lucas over movie details doesn’t outweigh ruining the atmosphere.

Lucas shifts up onto his chest, chin resting on crossed arms over Eliott’s sternum. 

“Hmm? That’s what I thought, Mister  _ What Do You Mean You Haven’t Seen Monster Zinc?" _

Grinning, he responds, “Baby, that’s Mister Monsters,  _ Inc. _ to you. Not  _ Zi- ''  _ lips press to his, firm but sweet. It’s a nice way to be shut up. Eliott’s just about to lick inside that mouth when it disappears as quickly as it came. There’s no stopping his disappointed sigh. 

Except that in return, chaste little kisses fall across his face and trail back down his neck. 

Lucas sits back, cradling Eliott’s face. Eliott is so in love with him. How hasn't he evaporated into nothingness? Nothingness and everything and nothing, but every-thing.

“Tell me what Boo is. Why do I remind you of it?”

Eliott's chest aches with the love it harbors for Lucas. 

Lucas, who's sitting on his hips, gazing down at him awaiting a response. This is the best view in the entire universe, right here. 

His hair is a mess, managing to stick up in every direction. The area around his mouth is a blotchy pink from all their kisses, and his lips are hanging open just the slightest. Lucas is the brightest star in the sky, the most beautiful thing on earth. Fuck the Hope Diamond, Lucas Lallemant epitomizes beauty in every interpretation of the word.

They meet eyes, and Eliott struggles to find his words again.

“Boo is this little girl Sully and Mike Wazowski find in their warehouse that-” Lucas sits back on his heels, clearly already lost. “Shh, it’s complicated - but anyway, she’s a cute little toddler they learn to love." His words come out oddly soft.

It takes a second for Lucas to take in what he said. When he does his face contorts from mild confusion to full blown betrayal. “Wait. I remind you of a toddler? What the fuck, are you actually on crack?”

It makes Eliott laugh. Real and loud, chest heaving for air.

After he catches his breath, he opens his eyes to Lucas staring down at him. Eliott's heart swells inside his chest. He reaches out to hold Lucas' wrists - needing to touch him or he’ll drown, float away, crumble to pieces.  _ Needing. _

"You remind me of Boo because - I mean I don't know. You just - do. Yeah, she's a cute kid, and you're cute in a different way, but." Eliott can feel his neck heat up.

"I love you in a totally different way than Sully loves Boo - obviously," he knows Lucas has no clue who Sully is, but it doesn't matter. "Boo is like a daughter to Sully, and you're my boyfriend. But you're this thing that makes me want to - wanna just grab and protect...hold on to, make happy. And that I can't help but follow everywhere." Eliott hasn't looked up from where he cradles Lucas' wrists in his palms. 

"No matter if it means risking everything."

His explanation ends up being way more emotional than he initially intended but it's all true anyway. He finally gathers the courage to look up at Lucas. His eyes are shiny with tears, and his mouth is drawn in a small smile. Eliott's immediately transported months and months back to when he first professed his love. Lucas had stood there, hands balled up with nothing of Eliott's to hold on to, eyes watery.  _ 'Me too.' _

There are lips against his again, the pressure so light he almost doesn't feel it. Hands rest on his jaw - Eliott moves his own to the back of Lucas' head. A soft sniffle breaks the moment. 

"Well, all that and you've got these big adorable eyes and you're always whining,” he tilts his head, “- just like Boo."

Lucas laughs, sniffling the remnants of his tears back, "Ugh! And to think my boyfriend would be nice to me for even one second!" He grabs his chest, looking away, grin spread cheek to cheek.

Eliott grabs him by the waist and tumbles forward so he’s on top. Lucas yelps over their laughter. He plants a wet kiss on the apple of Lucas’ cheek before digging his fingers into his sides. Lucas squawks, laughing wildly, unable to stop. “Eliott!”

Eliott dodges Lucas’ frenzied attempts to push him off, only working to increase his effort. “You have to watch the movie with me!” His own words aren't registering in his mind; it's already impossibly full with Lucas’ infectious laughter. He's cackling, head thrown back, throat jumping as he shouts, “Never!” body squirming side to side. “Yes you will!” He can barely hear himself over the uproar of howls and desperate gasps for air. Lucas doubles down on his attempt to throw Eliott to the side, arms and legs swinging, chest heaving, “You’ll never take me alive!”

  
Eliott loves him  _ so much. _

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine so if you see any glaring ones, feel free to point them out.
> 
> hmu in the comments if you feel like it!
> 
> 🖤


End file.
